1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dental appliances and more particularly to a device for aligning and holding dental models or casts in such alignment during use in the fabrication of orthodontic and functional appliances.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dental cast holders are used in the production of dental restorations, for example, dental models or casts, inlays, bridges, crowns and the like; that is, both orthodontic and functional appliances. Most such fixators or holders comprise a vertical rod connected to two vertically spaced horizontal arms or frames to which the dental models or casts are secured by a gypsum bonding agent which takes 15 to 30 minutes to harden. Once the bonding agent is hardened in place, the models or casts cannot be removed without removing the bonding agent.
The alignment holders shown in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,059,336 to Windish and 3,758,096 to Tregillis et al, as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,412,822 to Blechner, 4,480,995 to Tato, 1,102,741 to Hardie and 2,930,127 to Mann et al represent the state of the art, the holders disclosed therein generally conforming to the description given above. Such holders unfortunately do not permit rapid and accurate processing of orthodontic and functional dental appliances. They do not have a degree of adjustability which would simplify the manufacturing process for the appliance.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple dental fixator device which is inexpensive, durable and efficient, which shortens the dental appliance manufacturing time and which provides greater adjustability and flexibility than those currently available. Preferably, such a holder should incorporate means which would eliminate the necessity of using slow-hardening gypsum bonding agent to hold dental casts or models, supporting molds and the like in place in the holder. Such casts or models and molds should be easily removable and realignable in the holders.